The Runes Game
by lalaworld
Summary: Gray, Natsu and Loki are out on a mission but they soon fall for one of Fried's runes. Now they couldn't escape. Laxus and his lackeys definitely has some plans in store for our three wizards. YAOI, LEMONS, NON-CON Gray/Natsu/Loki
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Yaoi, Boy x boy love. If you don't like, don't read it. It's that simple**

**Pairings:** Gray x Natsu x Loki (Loki is not a spirit in this story btw. Just for my own convenience.)

**Summary:** Gray, Natsu and Loki are out on a mission but they soon fall for one of Fried's runes. Now they couldn't escape. Laxus and his lackeys definitely has some plans in store for our three wizards. Though it may be unpleasant for them, it surely is going to please our needs. Yaoi, non-con.

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters! **

**The Runes Game**

"Let us go right now!" Natsu yelled as he banged on the invisible barrier that they accidentally fell on a few moments ago. "When I get out of here I swear...!"

Gray, Loki and Natsu were supposed to set off for a mission together until the unsuspected event happened. There's only one wizard in Magnolia who could do such magic: Fried. And if Fried is around that means the other members of the "Thunder God Tribe" is also around.

"Hey! Is anyone around? Answer me!" Natsu is now trashing about throwing fireballs in random directions where some almost hit Gray and Loki. The other two guys is obviously getting annoyed.

"Shut up you idiot!" Gray roared from the side. "Your yelling and thrashing will obviously do nothing for us. You know how runes magic work..."

"Once a set rule is written it cannot be broken unless the caster lifts it up himself." Loki finished for Grey.

It was true. A few feet above them is a sign written in ancient language. It's message is shining bright and clear for the other guys to read:

_**No one steps out of the runes for 40 minutes.**_

"Obviously this is one of Laxus' stupid games." Grey said, sitting down on the ground. The ice mage sighed exasperatedly as he saw another text appear on the barrier.

_**No one inside this runes are allowed to use magic.**_

Natsu cursed out loud as he realized that he indeed couldn't use magic as he can no longer produce fire. A few seconds later Laxus appeared along with his body guard Fried and Bickslow.

"Looks like we caught decent meat boys," Laxus said as he eyed the three males like a predator. "We are going to have so much fun."

"What are you up to you stupid bastard!" Natsu spat out as he lounged up ready to attack the thunder wizard only to be stopped by the invisible barriers of the runes.

"Stupid child...No matter..." Laxus stepped back a bit and let out a huge grin that got the boys a little frightened, even Natsu, though he would never admit to that. "Let's play a little game, shall we?"

"If you want to play games, then let me out! I will knock you out senseless. You are no match for me!"

"A puny child like you Natsu is no match for me." The thunder wizard mused. "However I do not wish to see you damaged in any way. So we are just have to play a different game."

A new message appeared on the barrier.

_**Loki will not be able to move his body.**_

Almost immediately Loki lost the feeling on his feet and he collapse down with his chest hitting the ground. His eyes went wide as he flexed his arms and legs to move but he realized he couldn't move a single muscle.

"W-what's the meaning of this?" Loki asked. At least he was still able to talk. His eyes darted upwards as he heard another message appearing above him.

_**Loki can step out of the runes if he could prevent himself from having an orgasm for the next 30 minutes.**_

Everyone's eyes went wide as the saw the last sentence. Before they could say anything another one appeared.

_**The person who could make Loki have an orgasm within the next 30 minutes may step out of the runes.**_

"Are you out of your mind!" Natsu yelled at Laxus, the barrier between them. Natsu looked furious as hell.

"There is no way I'm participating in your sick and twisted game," Gray yelled out as well and he could see Loki grunting in agreement. "I would rather die."

"Oh really? Fried, would you do the honors?"

A new message appeared.

_**People inside this runes will suffer from a very intense state of heat and horniness.**_

Natsu felt a weird surge go through his body. He didn't get it at first but afterwards he could feel it clearly the wonderful pleasure that was coming from his nether region. He let himself succumb to the feeling as he leaned against the barrier wall and slid down on the ground.

On the ground Loki could feel himself hardening. The friction that he was having on the ground was just pure bliss for him. He tried grinding his groin downwards but found himself unable to move. Then he suddenly remembered the last text that appeared on the wall: _Loki can step out of the runes if he could prevent himself from cumming for the next 30 minutes._

Gray tried to keep his composure. He is not going to stoop down on Natsu's level where he's just going to jack himself off shamelessly in front of other people. He had better class than that. Laxus can do whatever he wants but he is not going to be reduced into a simple horny dog like the pink haired wizard across him. He could feel his member trying to get aroused but he did his best not to get hard. Just think about nasty things, he told himself.

"Well you better get going guys," Gray barely heard Laxus words from outside the runes. "Time is running out..."

With that last sentence a time limit appeared on the barrier. It showed 30:00 going downwards.

"Trust me, you'd want to accomplish your goals before the time limit ends."

With the thunder wizards last words another sentence appeared on the runes.

_**The person to fail their goals at the end of 30 minutes will become a sex toy for the next person coming in the runes.**_

Cold sweat went down Loki's spine as he saw the recent message. The feeling of urgency hit him like a stone brick. These guys mean business.

Natsu gritted his teeth when he read the last sentence. Damn those people! As much as he didn't want to play Laxus's twisted games, he also didn't want to become anyone's property so he'll do whatever it is to get out of this situation and he'll make sure he comes out on top.

Gray was way ahead of Natsu. The ice wizard was intelligent. He knows only one person can come out of this runes unscathed and he had to make sure that that person is him. For him to do that though he knew what he had to do.

The runes revealed another message

_**No clothes are allowed within the runes.**_

Then another came.

_**Everyone within the runes will experience an uncontrollable lust.**_

Gray's vision started to blur. He was intent on only achieving one thing. His mind was so focused he didn't even realize the fabric of his clothing disintegrating into nothingness. Loki's naked body quivered as he watched the ice wizard approach him with an expression he never saw on the other male before. It was fierce and determined, like a snake about to catch its prey. The black haired man stopped in front of him and he slowly went down to him.

"I'm sorry Loki," Gray said, his voice so deep and intimidating that it didn't even sound like it's his. He flipped the orange haired man and it revealed the other man's hard erection. The lust that took over Gray was now holding a stronger grip on him than it ever had before.

Loki looked up to the ice wizard with half-lidded eyes, he too being overtaken by unbearable lust.

"G-gray..." Loki panted. Gray has placed him between his thighs now, his head resting on his groin where he could feel his friend's hard and hot member. The black haired man moved his hands towards Loki's right nipple. "P-please, lets agree...not to...play dirty!" Loki took a sharp intake of breath.

The orange man's words may sound unclear but Gray got the message just fine and he nodded his head to inform the man below him that he did get what he meant. As much as Gray wants to get out of these runes, he considers all of the fairy tail members as part of his family and since his friends are in the same guild as him, the feeling is mutual for them. And he respected them as well so he'll respect Loki's body and not touch his private regions.

"All right, Loki," Gray whispered in his ear. "Just foreplay then, and again, I'm sorry for this. May the best man win"

And with that Gray stuck his tongue out on the other man's ear and began playing with the body part. Loki moaned at the contact and he tried to prevent himself from squirming. Gray glanced at the time limit on the wall where it said 25:14. He wanted to finish this fast before Natsu begins to make his own assaults as well. Speaking of which, what is Natsu up to right now? It didn't matter as he just let himself focus at the task at hand.

Gray gently moved Loki's torso upward so that his head is resting on his pecs. He then moved his lips down from his ear down to Loki's neck where he played with his veins, licking and sucking it. Loki let out a squirm.

It feels so fucking amazing! Loki thought. What's more scary is that the fact that Gray, one of his good friends who happens to also be a _guy _just adds to the appeal of it all. Although he is somewhat enjoying all this he didn't forget the fact that he cannot have an orgasm or else the runes' laws will take away all of his freedom. As much as he wanted himself to go over the edge he tried to control himself.

Just breathe slowly. In and out in and out. Loki will have to admit, he did had sex with other people before so he could say that he had experience on holding out for long periods of time and he certainly held out for more than 30 minutes before. It's all in the breathing. The more controlled your breathing is the longer you can stay. You also need to have good control of the muscles in your pelvis as well.

"AAAH!" Loki let out a scream as he almost gave away his orgasm. Gray had sucked hard on his nipple and he was stroking his six pack abs. Luckily he squeezed his pelvic muscles just in time before he let out anything. He brought back his breathing in control as he prepared for Gray's next move.

Natsu sat down on the ground leaning on the barrier as he had his left hand roam up and down his shaft as he watched his fellow fairy tail members get a go at it. He had been with these people for quite some time now and he couldn't figure out why he didn't notice how hot they were throughout this whole time until now.

The dragonslayer let out a gasp when he saw Loki scream after Gray sucked on him hard. Both of them looked so...inviting. They were so tantalizing, teasing Natsu's every senses. The sight of Loki in between Gray's thighs with his head resting on his groin with his hands holding Gray's torso just looks amazing. Loki's body looks so sexy; the sheen on his skin produced by his sweat and that little bush of hair in his armpits, for some reason it's making Natsu lust for him badly. Gray was now grinding his groin up and down Loki's body and its making the orange haired man squirm. His face just twisted and contorted with bliss. Natsu was jealous. He wished Gray was doing that to him.

Gray was grasping Loki's right hand now. He brought that hand into his mouth and he spread out the fingers in his palm and he sucked on it, hard. Natsu saw Loki's member twitch up in pure pleasure. That erection that was nesting in orange pubic hair was dripping some precum now and it looked very inviting.

The timer in the wall gave out a soft buzz and it brought Natsu back to his senses. 15:00. Half of the time has passed. Gray's face became more tensed more than ever. I have to hurry up, he thought.

"Sorry Loki, but I have to pay a little bit dirty" Gray said apologetically as he put both his hands on his Loki's cheeks and he brought his whole head closer to his and planted a deep and passionate kiss.

Loki's eyes went wide at first but then it softened almost immediately as he let the other man explore his mouth. His cock is twitching now getting harder than before, or at least that's how he felt. Under normal circumstances perhaps he would have enjoyed this and he might have allowed Gray to have his way with him but he really couldn't afford to go any further because he doesn't know how much longer he could hold of his orgasm.

Gray could feel Loki trying to pull away from him but he kept him still firmly in his touch. He let the other guy fall on the ground on his back as he bent down on his knees and he continued to kiss him. First he would suck on Loki's upper lip then when there's enough space he would insert his tongue inside and swirl around playing with Loki's tongue as well. Then he'd continue to suck and play until the other man's mind explodes.

To be honest, Gray is also enjoying this. He wanted to grab the other's dick so bad and just jerk it off or suck it as well but he just couldn't. He should not be even doing this in the first place so he really couldn't go any further than this.

Unbeknownst to the other two, Natsu was right below Loki's groin where he was inches away from his erection. It looked very mesmerizing. It was so hard and the veins were just bulging madly underneath the skin. It looked very painful for Loki to bear. It's alright though because Natsu is about to take care of all of that.

Natsu grasped the shaft first and it seemed like Loki didn't even notice as he was too busy with Gray's kiss. The organ was dripping and he couldn't wait any longer so the dragonslayer just plunged his mouth in there and began deepthroating that cock.

Loki snapped his head up in shock as the most sensitive part of his body was being stimulated unexpectedly. The pleasure was so unbearable he didn't know what to do. Gray didn't get for a second what was going on until he looked downwards to see what Natsu was doing. That bastard, he was so close on winning!

"N-nngh...aaah!" Loki shook and writhed and gritted his teeth all at the same time as he tried to keep himself in control. But unfortunately for him, the man below him was too good as Natsu finally took his hands off the shaft and took all of it in his mouth moving up and down, up and down slowly and sucking once in a while and then move his mouth up and down again without letting a single tooth scrape the sensitive skin below.

Loki tried to focus and control his breathing. He was so close to give way and he was bringing all of his will power out and all of his control to prevent his erection from going any further but he's about to reach his limit. He tried to divert his attention somewhere else but his mind keeps on teasing him, making him wonder how it would feel to go over...

"A-ah," Loki groaned as an impending orgasm approaches. Natsu knew he was about to win, he can see it in Loki's face. He licked his little slit where it was the most sensitive. "O-oh, ah"

He tried his best to not release any cum with all of his power as he squeezed his pelvic muscle as best as he could. He felt himself squirt a little bit of his cum and he bit his lip as he tried to pull away from the mouth but the previous rule wont let him move his hips. He did manage to not release more than that one squirt and the sucking had stopped which was as bittersweet joy for him.

As Loki opened his eyes he saw Gray grab Natsu by the hair and shove him on the ground. The ice wizard looked up at the time on the wall. 7:00. Damn it!

"Ho, ho!" Laxus let out his praise as he was watching the whole thing from outside the runes with his other friends. "It's getting really interesting!"

"Shall we spice things out a big?" Fried asked with a devilish smile.

Gray grabbed Natsu's neck and knocked his head on the ground again out of frustration.

"Teme! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gray asked in utter frustration.

Natsu looked up to him with half lidded eyes. The ice wizard was on top of him...and he was holding by the neck. The whole position was arousing the dragon slayer and he let out a moan of pleasure.

"G-gray..." Natsu moaned out his name and it sent chills down Gray's spine. The ice wizard was now blushing as well. Natsu looked so delicate and attractive in that position. He'd be lying if he said that he did not find Natsu attractive at all.

Unknown to the fire and ice mages, a new message just appeared on the runes.

_**Everyone inside the runes will become twice as horny and lustful for every moans of pleasure released within the runes.**_

Gray was getting flustered now. No, he can't get flustered. He had to finish his job with Loki, or else... He looked up to look at the timer to see that there was 4:00 left. He lifted himself up off of Natsu but he was cut short as his eyes lingered on his member.

Natsu's erection was huge! If he had to estimate its probably around 6 or 7 inches? He doesn't really know for sure. All he knows is that it's bigger than his and somehow he is a bit bitter about that. The ice wizard feels that he should do something to get at him for that.

"Well I'll have to take care of you first to make sure you wont interfere with me." Gray said as he kneeled down Natsu and stroked his member.

Natsu moaned long and low as he was stroked in a rhythmic fashion.

Gray don't know what went through him. Every time he released a moan out of Natsu he could feel himself harden even more, his urge intensified and he couldn't think straight anymore. He can't remember what was going on. His mind was a cloudy and blurry. All that mattered was Natsu and that made him want to do more to him. He let go of his member and flipped his whole body out so that his member was on Natsu's mouth.

"Suck on it!" Gray commanded and his whole body rocked at the feel of Natsu's mouth around his cock. It felt so good, real warm and moist. Now he knows how Loki felt earlier. Gray moaned defeatedly as he gave himself into the pleasure. He doesn't even know why he didn't in the first place. Due to Natsu's expert ministrations he felt inclined to the same to him and he gladly did as he brought himself around Natsu's own member and hopefully he did a good job just as much as he did.

Loki lied down a few feet away on a forgotten area of the runes as he listened to the two morons moan their pleasure away. Had they not seen the recent message? Moaning doubles everyone's horniness and he couldn't take it any longer.

At least they had stopped teasing him. Now he might actually survive the whole 30 minutes and come out of this. At the same time though his body is yearning to be touched and his cock continued to stiffen. At every moan those two wizards released it made his cock twitch upon the things that it was missing. As much as Loki wanted not to think of anything sex related he couldn't help but imagine the previous feeling that he felt when Natsu was below him.

He glanced up on the clock where it said 0:40. He only had 40 seconds. He had to hang on to dear life or else he wont have one after all this. But as the moan intensified it just picked on his curiosity even more. It made him want to suck another cock, to have someone suck his own cock or even, dare he say it get fucked senseless as well.

"A-ah" Both boys sighed as the scent of cum filled the air. Both of them sucking greedily the milk of man. Loki looked at their contented sighs and it made him yearn for that feeling as well.

0:10,0:09,0:08.

Almost there, Loki thought. But his body is very ready to give up. His whole body was sweating as he tried his best to deny himself of any pleasure. His cock is dripping so much though. The two boys continued to moan and it was just feeding his erection with more need.

0:07, 0:06, 0:05.

Loki squeezed his pelvic muscles together, trying to seal his juices from coming out but it was getting painful. His body is objecting to him, sweat was running down his face. It stung his eyes and his heart is about to give up. It's either his freedom or his need and he couldn't take it anymore. It's not like he could stop his body anyway.

0:04, 0:03,0:02

Loki's muscles clenched and his cock stiffened as it let go and gave way for his orgasm. One violent squirt came out after another and all he could do was pant for it. His body wanted it so bad. Even if he wanted to stop it now he couldn't do anything about it.

Outside the runes Laxus smirked as he watched all three naked guys pant contently as he saw all of them covered with cum. Time was up and they all didn't even notice. All three of them were too tired to do anything. Laxus, Fried and Bickslow entered the runes looking down on all three men lying on the ground, spent with all of their energy.

"Time's up," Laxus said smiling. No one reacted to him. "And the winner is..."

The thunder wizard watched as a set of runes wrapped around Natsu's neck and then another set came to wrap around Grey's neck and finally another set of runes wrapped at Loki's neck as well.

"Well it looks like we don't have a winner..." Laxus faced his two other friends. "Well guys, looks like we all get one for each of us."

He walked forward beside Natsu. "I will pick first."

Author's Note: I dunno, I just feel that I had to write this down. This may sound weird and wrong but I've had this fantasy for quite some time now. I intend for this to be just a one shot but if I get a lot of responses then I will definitely write a sequel for this one. Please, please, please comment. It builds up my confidence as well as my self-esteem. And also there is nothing more encouraging than to have my own stories get a lot of comments so please be kind and leave a review for me! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I would just like to thank all of the people who read the last chapter and I would especially want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter. I was impressed that a lot of people liked my story. I'm sorry it took a long time for me to update this fanfiction. I only got the time to make this story because it was spring break right now. I originally intended to write Natsu, Gray and Loki's story together and publish them all at once but if I did that then my update would have been delayed even more. I finished Loki's story first so I decided to post this one first to kinda let people know that this story is still alive. I'll try to post the other two as soon as possible but I can't promise when because I don't know how much time ill have in the near future. Please read and review as usual because I take all your comments to heart. Once again thank you and enjoy!

**Loki's New Master**

Loki woke up on a very nice, soft king size bed. He looked around to find that his surroundings were unfamiliar to him. He tried to recall what happened to him before and the events of the runes game slowly came back to him. After he realized his new status as a sex toy, it was then that he noticed his hands and legs were chained in each corners of the bed posts. He also noticed that he was wearing a black suit and a tie, clothing that he did not recall wearing at all until now. Loki lay in the bed in fear as he awaited his fate.

The orange haired man was snapped from his thoughts as a maniacal laugh came from the side.

"Ah yes, I can see that my toy is awake," the mysterious voice said. The voice came closer, indicating that he was closing in on Loki. He can hear the clanking sound of heavy metal as well as the sound of...children? It all became clear when the familiar totem pole like dolls came into view along with the weird person who owned said objects.

"Hello," the armor clad wizard of Bickslow said. He let out that creepy smile of his and his dolls floated around him and did the same. "We're going to have so much fun."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Loki countered back as he tried to struggle and break free of his bonds. "We're in the same guild."

"It doesn't matter," the soul wizard said. "We are men and we have urges and I'll do whatever I want to satisfy my needs. Now let's get started shall we?"

Bickslow's dolls came in, carrying a typewriter like device. As the dolls set it down on the table, Bickslow began to take out his helmet and the rest of his upper garments, revealing a well toned torso and chisled arms.

"This," Bickslow motioned over the typewriter device, "is an invention of Fried's. It's a device that possesses the ability to set up runes just like Fried's powers."

Bickslow leaned over the typewriter and began to type something. Almost immediately a barrier was formed around the king size bed where a message appeared in midair.

_Slaves within the runes will lose their eyesight._

Fear went over Loki as everything faded away into nothingness. He was chained, spread eagle and he was blinded. Now he was truly vulnerable and under Bickslow's mercy.

"B-b-bickslow..." Loki began shakily. "W-what are you doing? Please stop this." Loki said as he twitched in anticipation and completely clueless on what's going to happen next.

The whole situation was just so arousing for Bickslow. Loki's formal outfit and his tousled red hair made him look so sexy and now his greyish blue blind eyes just added to the appeal.

Loki could hear the sound of the typewriter as Bickslow typed in two new messages.

_Slaves within the runes will experience intense heat and unbearable lust._

_The slave's lust and heat will intensify whenever he tells a lie._

Bickslow went through the barrier and went down on the bed on Loki's right. The orange haired man faced the ceiling, eyes unblinking as he predicted Bickslow's next moves. He felt the guy lie on the bed on his side and for a few minutes he did nothing.

Bickslow mentally laughed in his mind as he saw Loki's hard on continuing to twitch. He didn't want to give away any sign of his next move. Finally Loki couldn't take it anymore.

"What the fuck is taking so long..." Loki regretted say the words he said but the anxiety is getting to him. "Just do what you're planning to do."

"Oh so you actually want me to do something to you?" Biclsow let out a chuckle as the other male's face contorted, torn between admitting the truth or denying it to keep his pride intact.

Loki had to keep his emotions under control. He knew what the other man is trying to do. There was no way he'd give him the satisfaction that he wants despite the hopeless situation.

"As if," Loki lied. "There is no way I would want your hands on me. I would rather – "

Loki was suddenly cut off guard when Bickslow swiftly planted his lips and inserted his tongue on Loki's still open mouth. Bickslow kissed him firmly while Loki's mouth barely accommodated the tongue that was continuously rolling over his passage. The soul wizard had a large tongue after all.

Loki almost let out a moan as waves after waves of pleasure washed over his entire body. Despite his efforts he was still unsuccessful in suppressing a whimper and Bickslow's snickering just made him want to hit himself more.

"Are you sure that you do not find this a turn on at all?" Bickslow whispered hotly on his right ear.

"Yes..." Loki lied through his teeth as he tried to ignore the heat on his body, the sweat that was covering his face, the musky odor emanating from both his and his captor's body. But most of all he was trying to ignore the painful hard on that was suppressed underneath his trousers and boxers.

"Are you sure?" Bickslow repeated.

"Yes," Loki replied with false conviction.

"Are you really, really sure?"

"Yes"

"One hundred percent sure?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Loki yelled ut to him in finality as he fought hard not to thrust his pelvis up to relieve his erection. "How many times do I have to – AH!"

The orange haired guy let out an involuntary sigh as Bickslow caressed his erection lightly, reminding him how much he needed body contact.

"Okay, if you say so." Bickslow said as he lifted himself off of the bed. He positioned himself above the bound sex toy and straddled him. He then let his body collapse on top of Loki's in which the other guy gritted his teeth to prevent himself from releasing another noise.

Bickslow unbuttoned the suit jacket that Loki was wearing and he flicked his very pointy tongue on Loki's shirt clad nipple. The orange head whined as the hot tongue circled the nub and then moved upwards near his armpit and then to his neck where he lick actual skin in a sensuous way.

"Uhn," Loki grunted as he jerked his pelvis upward, feeling Bickslow's erection against his. He had no idea how sensitive his skin was right now.

Bickslow's tongue continued its journey upward, towards his jawline where he licked the salty sweat around there. He spent some time sucking it and then he moved up to Loki's ear and then he latched his mouth on the flap of skin underneath and he suckled on it. Loki grunted at the attention.

"This doesn't turn you on right?" Bickslow whispered in his ear as his right hand lazily caressed his hair. "That's what you said earlier to me, this doesn't turn you on."

"That's right..." Loki replied breathlessly as he tried to control himself. He was quite angry because he was letting Bickslow taunt him and get his way with him. He tried to heave away from his captor but Bickslow just pressed his body harder on him and Loki literally writhed in the contact.

"If you're not turned on then that means you can take a couple of hits right?" With Bickslow's last word he stuck his long tongue inside Loki's ear. He tried to push it in as far as possible.

"Aaah! Doesn't...bother me...one bit."

"Then why are you screaming?"

"Anger...Pain..."

"Oh really?" Bickslow raised an eyebrow. "So is this painful?" Bickslow's hands tweaked the other man's nipple and his body contorted.

"Y-yes..."

"Oh I see, lets continue torturing you in 'pain' then." Once again skillful tongue moved around his neck. Bickslow left trails of kisses around his adam's apple and then he unexpectedly sucked onto the pulse around his neck.

"AAAHHH!" Loki yelled in ecstasy as another weak spot was found on his body. Little does Loki know, Bickslow's dolls where moving in position towards those weak spots.

Bickslow continued on throughout his body, searching for places where it brought Loki the most pleasure. He'd go around the nooks and crevices of his body to make sure that the soul wizard did not miss any places. Once he was confident that he got all the places, Bickslow had dolls positioned in both Loki's ears, on the pulse at his right neck, one at Loki's right shoulder ridge, one behind the muscle below his spine, one at his belly button and two on both the skin underneath his knees, all of which totals in eight dolls. Now he was all set.

Loki could feel Bickslow getting off of him and the feeling was bittersweet. On one hand he was happy that the teasing has ceased for now but on the other hand he was craving for contact. On the far side of the room he could hear the sound of typewriting, which always foreshadows something bad for him. After the clicking sound ended Loki felt his clothes disintegrating. He was somewhat grateful for that because the trousers and underwear that was constraining his erection was very uncomfortable. Bickslow smiled as his sex toy now lay naked in front of him.

"Let's step it up a notch shall we?" Bickslow said. With all the lies that Loki told previously he should be twenty times hornier than a dog in heat and that is the ideal state for a toy to be in. Bickslow snapped his hand and the dolls that were positioned on Loki's ears began to produce a tongue that was oddly identical to his own and they began to do their assault on his ear shell.

The look on Loki's face was priceless. He had no idea how it was possible for Bickslow to be licking two of his body parts at once. And then after he could feel another one licking his right nipple while a hand squeezed the other one. He had to wonder if there was another person in the room.

"My dolls are positioned on the most sensitive parts of your body," Bickslow was compelled to say as he kept seeing the other man's confused face. "Do you like this, Loki?"

Loki can't bring himself to answer. It's not like Bickslow was giving him any chance. Now that he was naked he was more vulnerable to his touches. He then moved on to his other nipple to give it the same attention until they were as hard as his dick.

"I asked you a question," Bickslow repeated, not slowing down one bit. No matter how hard he tried he can't hide his pleasure anymore. Loki's skin was so flushed he was almost red, his chest kept heaving up and down and his manhood could not get any harder.

Just when he was about to make a rebellious remark he heard Bickslow snap his fingers and he could feel more tongue attacking his neck pulse, shoulder, spine, belly button and the back of his knees. Loki's groin snapped upwards and he rubbed it against Bickslow's trouser covered legs but he immediately lifted it out of Loki's reach.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." Bickslow said more firmly as the tongues redoubled their actions and now they were starting to suck hard on his skin.

"AAH!" The sucking didn't stop and there was no sign of it ever stopping at all. Loki was more horny than ever in his life. He wanted to be touched on the more prominent parts of his body but he knew that Bickslow was intentionally leaving his priced possession unattended.

"More, please..." Loki finally gave in and begged much to his disappointment, the sucking stopped and the pleasure died away leaving Loki nothing but frustrated.

"You didn't answer my question." Bickslow said coldly. "Do you find this arousing?"

"Yes," Loki didn't care anymore. He was no longer himself. He was now an entity who no longer cared about anything but sex and pleasure. "Yes, I find this a turn on. I'm very horny and it's all because of you Bickslow. Please..., just touch me please..."

"Oh but I thought you said this wasn't pleasurable at all. That it is painful and it makes you angry and – "

"I'm sorry..." Loki is eating all of his words but he couldn't care less about it. He was in such desperation that nothing matters. "It was foolish of me to say such a thing. Please forgive me. I...I just want more..."

"And tell me, what will you do if I don't do any of your requests?"

Loki knew the right answer and if he was in a better state of mind he would have had the nerve to say something rebellious to Bickslow.

"There is nothing I can do..."

"Good. Now you finally understand your situation. However you'll have to do more than begging in order for me to satisfy your needs."

Loki could hear Bickslow unzipping his trousers and within a few seconds he could feel something poking his mouth.

"Suck on me you little sex toy," Bickslow said with arrogance. "and don't you dare bite or hurt my cock in any way because as you suck my dick my dolls will repeat the same attention on your body as you do to my dick. Open wide for me."

Loki opened his mouth as he waited for the cock to enter his open mouth. What came in though was far bigger than he expected. As his teeth scraped on the organ a little he could feel the same teeth scraping on the various parts of his body where the dolls were located.

"You gotta do better than that if you want some relief."

Loki redoubled his efforts and he tried to remember how Natsu gave him a blowjob. He tried to move his tongue around and he could feel the dolls mimicking his movements. It felt really good.

"Aah yes that's it." Bickslow moaned.

For a few minutes Loki continued with his deepthroating but he then began to suck harder and in turn the dolls sucked harder on him and he moaned on the dick in his mouth. He felt the dolls sending vibration on his body and it felt even better.

Bickslow had to chuckle to himself. Loki went from being a rebel to being submissive. He can't wait to bend his slave's will even more than he did right now. After a few more sucks Bickslow removed his cock off of Loki's mouth.

"I'm going to take you now." As Bickslow tried to push into the other man's tight hole, Loki pushed himself back away in pain.

Bickslow's actions snapped Loki back in reality somewhat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you frigging – " Loki stopped in midsentence as the dolls sucked on his weak spots again but this time the doll that was positioned in his belly button moved on to his penis itself. He was getting close to the edge.

"AAAH, AHHH, AHHH!"

Bickslow clutched Loki's sides to prevent him from writhing and he began to nudge his dick again and forced it inside. Normally that would have hurt a person being penetrated for the first time but a person Loki didn't feel a thing because he was so high in ecstasy.

Bickslow moved in and out until the muscles there became lose. Meanwhile Loki couldn't believe the pleasure that he was feeling. It was so intense. Bickslow was screwing his ass but for some reason he could bring himself to hate the guy.

All thoughts were wiped out as his prostate gland was hit over and over again. He groaned as the dolls on his dick went faster on it's blowjob. Loki prepared himself as he could feel the best impending orgasm approaching.

Bickslow was getting close as well. He was thrusting harder and harder now, getting ecstatic to go over the edge. Finally after one more thrust the soul wizard spilled his seed onto his sex toy's ass. Glob after glob came out, each one was as intense as a volcano eruption.

Loki too was pretty close. After Bickslow's final thrust he went over the edge, or so he thought. Loki panted for a few more seconds but after he regained his breath he realized that he was as hard as ever and he spilled out nothing, the climax that he experienced was nothing but a fake orgasm. Now he was left aggravated and needy than ever.

When Bickslow recovered from his sexual cloud he laughed at Loki for discovering the new revelation of his fate.

"I forgot to tell you," Bickslow began. "One of the runes' laws states that you cannot cum unless I tell you to. Also, as you fall asleep tonight and the near future you wil experience wet dreams and you'll instantly wake up when you're about to reach an orgasm."

The look on Loki's face was priceless. He couldn't tell if it's fear or anger or desperation or depression or maybe a little bit of all of them. He couldn't help but plant a kiss on Loki's lips. Despite his predicament Loki moaned in pleasure.

"Welcome to your new life as a sex slave." Bickslow rose up and exited the barriers. "Keep him nice and swollen for me my pretty babies!"

Bickslow let out one last maniacal laugh for the night as he heard Loki's cry of pleasure along with the licking and sucking of his precious dolls.

**Author's note:**I would like to thank **Wild Rhov, Jam, Felixdark, OracionMist, LuckyMine, 0123, IHeartZatsu, Ally, Kai, S.S, FrozenSoul566, arisu5, the lovely dissidia characters, KIyonoMiona, rsxus, TheBlueDragon, Fairies, Emi, Lala, riku, AxelCyclone, Punkin02, Joanne, Candy, SquirrelsAreGood, Nekogirl813, JJizc0L96, OMG **and** Hey hey 1234** for reviewing my story. I would also like to thank the silent readers for this story and I hope you would continue to support me and please please please review! Its the only thing that I ask and it's the number one reason that I write this story. It's the biggest flattery for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the long update. Heres chapter 3. Enjoy!

**Gray's New Master**

_Loki laid sound asleep in his bedroom. As the red haired boy slumbered, his door creaked open slowly. Two pairs of feet tiptoed inside as the two figures crept quietly on their sleeping victim. One of the strangers, a pink haired boy went on one side of the bed while the other, a raven haired boy went on the opposite side of the bed. The raven head laid on the bed carefully, making sure that the boy did not wake and he wrapped an arm around Loki's body. The pink head went down to his crotch, lifting his undergarment as gently as possible. The raven head then began to lick the sleeping boy's ear. The boy let out a squirm but otherwise he did not waken. Convinced that the slumbering boy was still asleep, he trailed his lips towards the other's mouth and he kissed him ever so gently, sticking his tongue in between the other's lips, licking and teasing it a little. He then snaked his hand down the sleeping boy's chest and played with his nipple. Loki moaned as his nub was being played with sensually. The pink who was beneath Loki, stared in awe as he saw the organ in front of him slowly inflate into a hard rod. Once it started to secrete a liquid substance he placed his mouth into the shaft and then began sucking on it. Loki's breath sped up as the sensations were overwhelming him. he was feeling really hot and his face was flushed red. he felt his eyes rolling in his sockets as he was being brought closer to the edge by a source unknown to his unconscious, sleeping brain. A little more stimulation and he was almost there...He purred as he was at the brink... Just a little more...one more and..._

Loki jumped to consciousness as he woke up from his dream. The shackles that were holding his hand pulled him back down onto the mattress and as he stared down, he saw his wretched captor stroking his dick inside his open trousers. Loki let out a grunt, his cock hard as steel.

"Looks like my slave is awake," Bixlow taunted as he continued to stroke the organ in his hand. "I like to stroke a hard, firm cock in the morning. I especially like torturing them by not giving them their release."

Bixlow sped up his ministrations and Loki's breathing hitched. He tried his best not to give Bixlow the satisfaction that he wanted. Unfortunately, Loki couldn't help himself and let out a moan as he was brought closer to the edge.

"That's my good little whore."

"Shut up!" Loki said sharply, trying his best to find something to distract him with. As he stared at the cracks on the wall, something dawned on him. "Wait, I can see again..."

"No shit," Bixlow replied. "I gave you back your vision so I can acquire your soul."

"Never!" Loki replied defiantly as he closed his eyes to prevent his captor from taking him over. Bixlow just chuckled and he jerked off his slave.

Loki grasped the bed sheets as he felt a thumb circle on his cock head. He whimpered as his load was about to blow. He closed his eyes shut as prepared himself for what was to cum. Bixlow let out another chuckle as he sped up his stroking.

Loki bucked up his hips and he thrust towards the hand on his groin, trying to get his release. He let out a moan as the pleasure overtook him. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes really hard, furiously bucking his hips up as he struggled to get his rocks off. Beads of sweat ran down his beautiful face. Upon Bixlow's last stroke Loki curled his feet inside his shoes as he let the pleasure of his orgasm take him. He enjoyed the rhythm and contraction on his cock and for what seemed like forever, he relaxed his whole body on the bed. When the sensation ended, something was amiss. His orgasm was delightful but the satisfaction that he was expecting after was something that he did not feel. He laid in the bed harder and more frustrated than ever. He let his eyes open to see what happened and he soon realized that it was the biggest mistake that he has ever made in his life.

As the red haired boy stared at his groin he saw his rigid cock dry as the Sahara desert, not a single precum out, but more importantly he saw Bixslow's eyes glowing a soft tint of green. Upon seeing his eyes he felt his body tingle. He suddenly felt really weak and his eyes relaxed visibly and his jaw dropped open a little, drool dripping slightly. Bixslow licked his lips at the delicious sight of his slave more vulnerable than he had ever been and he crawled towards his face on the bed and he captured his boytoy's mouth and kissed him with a passion like none other. After a few moments he regained back his composure and he lifted himself off of Loki and he undid his pants. Underneath the fabric was a hard cock already dripping copious amounts of cum falling down on Loki's suit and shirt.

"Open your mouth my pretty baby," Bixslow said. Loki opened his mouth in a wide O shape. The soul mage plunged his cock inside his slave's mouth and Loki softly mewed on the tasty treat. The room was soon filled with the sound of the two men's love making.

Bixlow walked in the corridors as he headed towards the shower. He was still in a daze as he recalled earlier events that he had with his sex slave. He turned on a corner and he stopped on his tracks. He was in front of Fried's room and he can hear noises coming from inside. The door was not fully closed and he took a peek. Inside he saw Gray Fullbuster sitting on a stool inside a wide area that was covered in runes. He was clothed with his usual pink polo shirt and his black pants while Fried was standing in front of him, his back facing Bixlow. The soul mage stayed for a few minutes to listen on what was going on.

"Please don't make this harder than it is," Fried said compassionately as he knelt beside Gray and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing we can do now."

"Don't do this, Fried," Gray replied, his eyes staring directly at Fried's. "You are better than this. This is not you. Don't let Laxus tell you what to do. You know you can't just take us here and turn us into your sex slaves." Gray returned the gesture and placed his hand on the green haired man's shoulders.

"You and I, we a member of fairy tail," Gray stated with emphasis. "We are family. We take care of each other, right? Just think about what master would say if he sees what you were doing right now. It's not too late, you can still correct the wrong actions that you committed.

"I..." Fried was torn inside. "I just don't know..."

The reason why Fried went through with this was because of Laxus's persuasion. The thunder mage has convinced him that it would be very fun and he'd have a good time. It also didn't help that he had an enormous infatuation with the ice mage. And so with that, Fried's inner desires got the best of him.

But now as he stood in front of Gray, with all of his sexiness displayed and within his disposal, he didn't feel excited. He felt conflicted, guilty and ashamed. He clenched his fist tightly as stream of tears fell down his cheeks.

"I can't go back now," Fried said in between sobs. "Master would be so disappointed in me... And Laxus would be so furious. I can't go against him. I wouldn't stand a chance. And also..." Fried paused for a moment, struggling to spit out the last statement. "I don't think you would ever forgive me, after all the things I've done to you..."

Gray stared at the sobbing man, trying to give him the best reassuring smile that he could ever give. "It's not too late Fried. And I won't hate you for this..." The raven haired mage went down on his knees and wrapped his hands around Fried, cradling him on a comforting hug.

Just a little more and he knew he could break the runes mage down and get the hell out of here. Gray knew that Fried was the emotional type and he figured he could try to pull some heartstrings in order to get out of this mess. He was happy to see that it seems to be working.

"I've always respected you as a fellow fairy tail member. And I know you will do what's right because I know that you are a fairy tail wizard through and through."

"Y-you really think so?" Fried asked, staring at the beautiful black eyes of the ice wizard. Gray gave him a comforting smile in which Fried only responded to by burying his face into Gray's chest and giving him a tight hug.

Fried let out a sigh underneath Gray's arms. With that one breath all of his worries, shame and guilt melted away. For the first time since The Runes Game, he felt contented.

Bixslow backed away from the door as he hurriedly ran towards Laxus' room.

When he reached Laxus's room, Bixlow entered without hesitation.

"What are you doing here?" Laxus asked exasperatedly as he was taking out a bunch of whips and lining them up in his bed. Laxus' room was no doubt the biggest room in their fortress. It was spacious and lavish and there were two doors that lead inside somewhere that neither Bixlow nor Fried knew. Behind one of the doors though, Bixlow could hear whimpers and screams that was barely audible to him. Laxus took out a whip and took a swing. Upon impact on the ground, the whip created a spark and then the whole weapon began to crackle with electricity.

"Just ignore that," Laxus said, referring to the sound. "So what brings you here barging in my room without even the audacity to knock on my door?"

"It's Fried," Bixlow replied. "I think he plans to set Gray free from his slavery. His conscience is getting the better of him. We should do something! We can't have Fried turning on us. If he backs out , we all lose. We should talk to him, we should..."

Bixlow stopped and noticed that Laxus was not fazed at all. He just continued to examine the whip in his hand scoffed at the soul mage's last sentence.

"I'm not worried at all," Laxus said as he traced a hand on the whip in his hand. He swung the weapon again and let it hit a nearby table where it easily snapped in two, traces of spark appearing on its trails. The thunder mage just laughed at the incident. "I know Fried more than anyone and I know deep down inside there is an animalistic urge that he desperately tries to repress. You see, it was that same weakness that I used to convince him to do the runes game. And so it will be the same weakness that I will use to convince him to continue on his participation."

"Are you sure that would work?"

"Without a doubt. But we should probably drop by and give him a push."

And with that the two wizards headed toward's Fried's room.

Fried stood in front of the runes border that surrounded Gray. He pulled out his sword, preparing to undo the errors that the runes had caused.

"It's okay Fried, you're doing the right thing."

Fried gave Gray a smile. He was ready to destroy the spell of the runes. Gray tried to keep a steady face as he anticipated his freedom. Once he's free he was ready to incapacitate Fried and go find the others. When Fried lifted his sword, the bedroom door swung open and the footsteps of Laxus can be heard entering the room. Bixlow soon followed behind the thunder mage.

"What's going on, Fried?" Laxus asked, his voice not giving away any hint of the anger that he was truly feeling. With his experience with Fried it was best to not engage him with a hot temper right off the bat because most the time he can be dealt with in a calm manner.

"Laxus..." Fried's voice started to falter. "I...I don't think I can do this anymore. This is just too much. I can't handle the guilt anymore and we're messing with our fellow guild member's lives here. We can't do that! It's wrong, its..."

"Fried," Laxus broke him off. Fried abruptly ended his statement and faced Laxus directly. "It's not wrong if he – " Laxus motioned his hands towards Gray. " – is enjoying it."

"You sick bastard!" Gray suddenly blurted out. "I am not into this. I don't like men, I like girls! And I've had enough of you imprisoning us and torturing us just for your own satisfaction! I am done with your games and Fried here agrees with me, right Fried?"

Fried is not quick to answer as his fear with Laxus prevents him to respond. Laxus stepped past Fried as he went face to face with Gray, his foot on the other end of the runes barrier. "Watch and learn Fried."

Laxus snapped his finger and he faced Bixlow and gave him the signal. Bixlow got the message and he opened the bedroom door.

"You said you don't like men, right?" Laxus said. "Well we'll see about that."

From the bedroom door a new figure emerged and Gray couldn't see who it was at first but as he saw the man entering his face flushed. The tousled red hair and the black suit that Loki was wearing is a good look on him. Gray could not believe that he was getting flustered. In Loki's hands he was carrying an old typewriter like device and he handed it to Bixlow, who in turn handed it to Laxus. The thunder mage typed something in the machine and a one rule appeared in the runes.

_**All clothes within the runes will get disintegrated.**_

It was now Fried's turn to blush at the marvellous sight of Gray's now naked body. He tried to look away, reminding himself that this was all wrong. Although his resolve was commendable, Fried after is still a human being and his weakness led him to stare and marvel the beautiful body that was undressed before him. As he stared at ivory skin and the flaccid cock something in him was beginning to take over. It was like a devil whispering in his ear.

_Take him._

Fried's eyes flickered as he tried to control himself.

_Own him._

Fried struggled to lift a muscle in his body but it was feat that was proving to be challenging.

_Devour him._

"Fried, please don't do this..." Gray's plea broke Fried out of his reverie and with that he was jarred back to consciousness. As he regained his composure he turned his back away and faced Laxus.

"Laxus, I can't do this..." Fried said almost in a whisper. He placed his hands onto his face as he let out another sob. "This is all wrong...I can't go through with this."

"Fried," Laxus took Fried's hands and moved them away from his face. Fried stared at Laxus, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's not wrong if he's – "

"SHUT UP!" Fried yelled out. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm putting an end to this and you can't use your twisted logic to stop me!"

Fried lifted his sword, trying for the second time to undo the spells of the runes. Laxus gave Bixlow another signal and the soul mage gave him a nod.

"Loki, go and service Gray." Bixlow said and Fried stopped in his tracks.

Loki swiftly took off his jacket and began to unbutton his dress shirt with great efficiency.

"Wait, what's going on...?" Gray was beginning to panic as Loki pulled his shirt off leaving his tie on his neck. Gray backed away towards the bed as Loki advanced forward while at the same time unbuckling his pants. Loki kicked off his shoes and a few seconds later, his pants. He then bent down and pulled his socks off of his feet and then he crawled towards Gray on the bed.

Gray stared like a kid in Christmas as he was momentarily dazed by Loki's chisled body approaching him. He had a well defined chest, and that neck tie actually did a good job accentuating his pecs. In his tight red boxer briefs that matched his tie he could see Loki's hard cock, its head sticking out a little on the brim of his underwear.

Gray tried to shake the image of this hot man in his head. He tried to convince himself that he likes girls but Loki has been his best friend. They are really close friends and they did stuff together. They trained together, went out to ramen together and he figured that maybe somewhere during those years he might have fallen for him. How could he blame himself? Loki was a really nice person and he was well built and he always had his back.

The ice mage's thoughts melted when he felt lips pressing against his and arms began to wrap themselves around his head and neck. Gray moaned as Loki kissed him with a passion. Everything was lost to him as the raven head wrapped his arms at Loki's back and returned the kiss that was given to him. They moaned and whimpered as they both let their tongues enter their mouths and they let themselves participate in a tongue wrestle.

On the side Fried tried his best to regain what was left of his composure but the sight was just so plain wonderful. He didn't know what to think anymore and he could feel that dark feeling resurfacing again, that devil inside of him trying to draw him towards the path of his animalistic urges.

"See Fried," Laxus whispered on his ear. He wrapped his right arm across his chest and Fried stiffened as his body froze. "It's not wrong if he's enjoying it right?" Laxus was lightly nipping at his ear as continued to whisper at him. "Look at the boy's hard on. It's like he's never been so hard in his entire life."

Laxus smiled as Fried remained unmoving, his eyes becoming dilated as he continued to fall down towards the path of evil deeds. "It is our job to open the boys' eyes. Let them see the light. Isn't that right, Fried? Would you take that away from you?"

Fried held his breath as he continued to watch Gray and Loki go at it. They were still devouring each other's mouths and there seem to be no sign of them stopping. Gray was leaving trails of precum in his belly and the two boys flipped themselves sideways as hands began to explore each other's bodies.

Take him.

Fried's mind was becoming a thick fog. He can't think straight anymore. He felt that dark feeling expanding, taking him over. He was beginning to descend, go down, towards a better place.

_Own him._

For the first time since this ordeal, Fried can move his muscles again. Upon the sign of movement Laxus let go of the runes mage. He smiled as he saw Fried take the first step towards his sex slave.

_Devour him._

Fried licked his lips as he watched Gray's head lifting off of Loki's face and then returning back as he plunged his tongue back on the red head's mouth. For the first time in his life he actually saw color on Gray's skin. Normally he was always pale with no color on his face but now he was blushing and red all over. He can't wait to make him blush like that.

_Take him._

_Own him._

_Devour him._

_Take him._

_Own him._

_Devour him._

_Take him._

_Own him._

_Devour him._

_Take him._

_Own him._

_Devour him._

With each step all Fried could hear was that voice in his ear. It served as his motivation and on his last step, he crawled into the bed. With the shift of weight in the mattress, Gray and Loki were broken out of their lovemaking. Fried grasped the red haired boy's arm and forcefully tossed him out of the bed and into Bixlow's arms where he caught him.

Gray looked at Fried as if he was snapped out of a dream, which in some ways he was. Something about the way Fried looked was different. It was weird, because there wasn't anything physical that changed but he can tell something was not the same.

"Fried, what are you – " Gray was cut off as Fried caught his lips hungrily. Fried devoured him like there was no tomorrow. Fried's mouth covered his lips and chin and he sucked on them like his life depended on it. He then moved downwards towards his neck and he sucked on his pulse.

"O-okay...Fried you've got to – "Fried gave a long hard suck on his neck which made Gray jump from pleasure. " – STOP!" Gray gasped as he could feel every ounce of his blood coursing wildly around his body.

Outside the cage of the runes Laxus and Bixlow smiled and chuckled a little to each other.

"Well, it seems like Fried's going to be fine." Laxus told Bixlow as he patted him on the shoulder. "Well I'm going to play with my toy now. What about you?"

"I – I think I'm goooing to staaay here...!" Bixlow said shakily as Laxus saw his trousers were already down and Loki was giving him a blowjob.

"Well suit yourself then. I'm outta here."

Inside the runes Gray was gasping for air as Fried mercilessly went in town with his body. He was down on his nipples now and he was eating like it was gum. Gray didn't know that his nips would be so sensitive.

"Y-you...you got to stop Fried..." Fried trailed kisses down to his stomach where he swallowed the precum that was settling down there. "Okay that's as far as you GO - AAAAAH!"

Gray involuntary bucked his hips up. Fried suddenly swallowed his cock and he licked and teased his cockhead. As the runes mage listened to his slave's cries of pleasure he felt bolder and more dominant. He stared on Gray's face. His eyes were closed and he covered in sweat. His powerful chest heaved up and down and as he listened to him gasping and grunting for breath, something dawned on him.

Fried let go of the hard rod in his mouth and he stared at Gray. As he beheld the sight of this beautiful specimen in front of him he realized that he brought him down on this pitiful state that he's in.

Gray on his part was finally able to catch his breath. He couldn't help but let out a groan of disappointment as a small part of him was disappointed that the blowjob has ceased. When he opened his eyes he figured something was amiss. Fried was staring at his face, but his eyes seemed distant, like he was caught in his thoughts. Gray then suddenly noticed the curling of Fried's lips as he began to let out a smirk. He couldn't figure out if he was giving him a smug expression.

"What?" Gray asked. He didn't know what to say. With that, Fried unfastened his pants, grabbed his slave's buttocks and plunged his cock inside.

Gray shrieked in pain and pleasure as the cock that was ramming in his anus hit his prostate. While the ice mage yelled at his heart's content, the runes mage was muttering something under his breath but Gray could not hear what was being said.

Bixlow sped up his thrusting underneath the mouth before him as he was increasingly turned on at the sight in front of him. He didn't know Fried had the balls to claim another man's ass. But here he was, witnessing this marvellous feat.

Fried's thrusts were speeding up now and Gray was reduced into a moaning whore. Fried shoved in and out of that hole with great precision.

"TAKE, OWN, DEVOUR, TAKE, OWN, DEVOUR, TAKE, OWN, DEVOUR..." Fried yelled out the chant as he got closer and closer to orgasm. He gave one last thrust and his seed gave out like a torrent and collapsed down onto Gray's chest.

Gray too started ejaculating, and he gasped as the sensations overwhelmed him. It was definitely one of the best orgasms that he's had in his life.

Bixlow too was exclaiming curses as he dumped his load inside Loki's throat.

Everyone in the room were gasping and completely sated and satisfied as everyone in the room had their release, all men except for Loki who remained aroused and hard as steel inside his boxers.

Fried began to rise off of Gray's chest who was now in a coma after his mind blowing orgasm. As he stood up, he exited the runes cage; his hair fell in front of his face.

"Hey that was awesome," Bixlow exclaimed, raising his hand in the air, trying to get to high five with Fried. The runes mage however, just ignored the gesture. Bixlow was beginning to get worried as his teammate was just standing, unmoving. To ease the tension he decided to break the silence. "See there was nothing with keeping these slaves as our toys..."

Fried finally lifted his head up and Bixlow jumped back a little as he saw the other man's face. The man still had his usual handsome face, but what was different was his eyes. The part of his eye that was supposed to be white is now a dark shade of purple while his pupils were a lighter shade of purple. His features, which are usually warm and friendly, are now tough and menacing. It gave Bixlow the chills.

"F-Fried... What's wrong with your eyes...?"

Fried didn't say anything for a moment and he just walked around and stopped at Loki's almost naked form. He took his time marvelling the young boy's body.

"I've been doing some thinking, Bixlow," Fried finally said as he took Loki's face and cupped his chin with his hand. Bixlow just stood there, uncertain of what was going on.

"W-what has been on your mind?" Bixlow asked after a while.

"I've decided I want all the slaves for myself."

**Sorry for the long update you guys. I have been so busy in school and my life has been a slump for the past few months. I hope this chapter makes up for the slow update and please, please, PLEASE always review for me! I really appreciate them and its really only one of the few things that cheers me up when im down.**


End file.
